


Cheated On

by blue_beetle



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Carol discover that Hal and Barry are cheating on them so they decide to have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated On

'I'm sorry, Iris, I meant to tell you but it kinda happened and now we're happy' Barry says.

'You had sex with Hal and now you say you're happy and you're breaking up with me' Iris replied. 

'I know it's bad, okay, but you're good looking, you can find someone else' Barry says. 

'Get out my house now' Iris orders. 

Barry gets up and walks out the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------

'I'm sorry, Carol, I really am' Hal says. 

'So you're with Barry now?' Carol asks. 

'Yeah, I did love you but I love him more, I'm sorry' Hal says. 

Carol storms out angrily.

\-----------------------------------------------

Iris walks to the local club. She is still upset but knows that she has to make Barry jealous of her. She walks in and knows this will get revenge. Strippers of all varieties are walking round. 

'Well hello Madame' a male stripper says. 

The male's penis is erect and he moves closer in to Iris. 

'What would you like?' The male asks. 

'I want a job' Iris states. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Carol walks into the strip club. She looks around. People are having sex all around. On the stage. Three females are clinging to a pole. They are naked. One is black haired, one is brown haired and one is red haired. She looks closer and realises that she recognises the brown haired one. It is Iris, Barry's previous girlfriend. Looks like she's in the same boat as Carol


End file.
